robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:NRW Championship Discussion
It seems like this idea for a quick tournament has caught the interest of enough people, so I guess I should get cracking with it. However, there are two things we need to sort out. Format The first issue here is the format of the tournament. Now, I do have something in mind for both of these potentials, but we need to decide how many robots we want in this tournament. *'Option A:' Straight up involves every robot that took part in the actual Nickelodeon Robot Wars, regardless. *'Option B:' Involves only the actual US teams, and does not take into consideration either the British robots, or the loanerbots unless otherwise unavoidable (for example, Rigby and Humdrum would not take part, but Zanzara would). For Option A, vote below this line For Option B, vote below this line #Bigger Brother would win the whole thing with ease if we went for Option A. I feel this is the only choice unless we excluded Bigger Brother. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:49, December 1, 2014 (UTC) #Yep. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:53, December 1, 2014 (UTC) #Agree on Bigger Brother, unless we make a certain rule saying it won't compete. Also, this way we give the underrated U.S. bots a chance to shine. BizarroKing (talk) 23:11, December 1, 2014 (UTC) #More fun with just US teams. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:17, December 2, 2014 (UTC) #BB would pretty much steamroll everyone. Let's make this a challenge. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) #Americans only please. The British have plenty of other tournaments they can enter. StalwartUK 06:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) #Agreed. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:49, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Judges Since nobody seems to have an issue with me commentating, we're going to need an additional judge to take my place, at least as is my understanding. Is anyone willing to play ball here? CrashBash (talk) 22:34, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'll do it if no one else does. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:53, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::You're a good candidate in my eyes, you're very dedicated to the forums. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :I can try being a judge for you as well if you wish. BizarroKing (talk) 23:10, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'll throw my hat in the ring as well, if you need someone. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:51, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Decision OK guys, thank you for the votes. Since everyone seems to think it better we do Option B, and have it with just the American teams, then we shall go with that. The only problem here, just to warn you, is that the first round of each heat will be a melee. I know we're never keen on them, but bare with me, the rest of the heat will be knockout as normal. And thanks for everyone who's offering to be a judge. However, in this instance, I would like Jim to be the extra judge, alongside Toast and RA2...as Toast says, he is very dedicated. Anyway, with luck, I should have the first heat up tomorrow at the latest. CrashBash (talk) 17:15, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Special events Obviously there aren't going to be in the heats, but is there going to be a special event in the Grand Final? If so I'd like to suggest a House Robot Rebellion- it's something different that hasn't been done before on the wiki (as far as I'm aware), and it should be quite entertaining to debate if the right robots are chosen. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not in the Grand Final since, well, the four fights are enough, but I don't see why we could have some additional battles afterwards. I mean, there are still a few additional robots left to use. CrashBash (talk) 21:40, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Do an Internal championship of just the foreign bots. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine with doing a House Robot Rebellion and a UK Championship. However, I would like to try one more on top of those, if only to involve a last few robots. I have two ideas, the Mayhem competition which functions a lot like it did in the actual show, and a mini version of the War of the Weapons tournament we had a while back. Do any of you guys have any preferences on which of the two I should do? CrashBash (talk) 18:44, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :My vote's for War of the Weapons. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :My problem with the War of the Weapons is that there seems to be little variety in terms of weaponry. I mean, taking the robots so far as a sample, we've had 1 crusher, 2 swinging weapons, 1 flipper, 1 spike, and a hell of a lot of rotating weapons... Plus whatever Phantasm classifies as, which I'd guess just a wedge. If you can make it work though, that'd be my choice. Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :My vote is a house robot rebellion. It's always fun seeing competitor robots take out house robots and seeing Propeller-Head or Revolutionist against them sounds pretty fun. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Nominations for Special Events OK, so it seems the general consensus is that we'd like a "War of the Weapons" and a "House Robot Rebellion" for special events, and I'm fine with this, along with a UK Championship because we need to involve the UK robots somehow. So, now, we need to think up some nominations for which robots we want to see taking part in them. Both can be done, I think, with six robots each, so I'm happy to take any NRW competitor into consideration...however I would if possible like to involve the remaining loanerbots somehow (Hoot, Vert-I-Go, Rigby, Squirmin Vermin and Humdrum), so even if they'll pretty much be fodder, keep that in mind, please. CrashBash (talk) 18:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) War of the Weapons List the robots you wish to nominate here. *Nominating Ninjitsu, Hoot, Probophobia, Vert-I-Go, Bunny Attack and Rigby. That way we have three sorts of weapons covered (spinning, lifting and overhead). CrashBash (talk) 18:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) *Destructive Critism, Ninjitsu and Propellerhead for spinners. Hannibal, Probophobia and Xylon for lifters/flippers. Tut-Tut, Bunny Attack and Rigby for axes. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:34, December 23, 2014 (UTC) House Robot Rebellion List the robots you wish to nominate here. *Propellor-Head, Tyranabot and Tut-Tut against Shunt, Dead Metal and Matilda. 3 on 3 seems to be the fairest way of doing it, the Extreme 1 Rebellion seemed most evenly-matched to me (well, maybe the Series 7 one, but that featured Gravity). Combatwombat555 (talk) 17:38, December 23, 2014 (UTC) *My idea is 3 1V1 battles against the competitors and then the 3 winners face the house robots. My nominations are Revolutionist, Zanzara, Ninjitsu, Vert-I-Go, Tut Tut and Rosie The Riveter. Then the 3 winners get to face off against Shunt, Dead Metal and Matilda. --DemonOfTomorrow (talk) 00:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :*That was pretty much my intention. CrashBash (talk) 10:18, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Nominations so far War of the Weapons *''Two votes'': Ninjitsu, Probophobia, Bunny Attack, Rigby *''One vote'': Hoot, Destructive Criticism, Propeller-Head, Vert-I-Go, Xylon, Hannibal, Tut Tut House Robot Rebellion *''Two votes'': Tut Tut *''One vote'': Propeller-Head, Tyranabot, Revolutionist, Zanzara, Ninjitsu, Vert-I-Go, Rosie the Riveter *''Automatically Qualified'': Squirmin Vermin (as a loanerbot not yet used) So far, so good. CrashBash (talk) 15:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC)